User talk:Mobo85
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:10, December 22, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hmmm... I guess that "incredible Taylor" vandal struck again. Good job for vcatching him/her. He/she should be blocked. Oh, and you accidentally made the whole line "Ferb:Clay Aiken?" be bold. Only Ferb's name and the colon were bold. Ummm.... Can you please help me with the Summer Summerizer page? I tried to add a character-object combination and the effect of it to the chart and ended up screwing up the position of the Background Information. Can you please help me restore everything and add the combination? PhineasxIsabella 05:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter articles Do you want both of your newsletter articles in tomorrow's issue, or do you want me to save one for the September 16th issue? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :An excellent question. It depends on the length of the newsletter. If you feel that there is enough room for both, then do so. If you see fit to run just one and save the other for the next, then by all means you may (I do not care which you run first). I have no photographs for the video game article, so if you want to illustrate it with photos from the game from other sites or what have you, you may by all means do so. This promotion video may also be a nice addition so that readers may see a bit of the game in action. Mobo85 03:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) can you lend me a hand hello it is ramjet I want to ask you kindly if you could ask the user wikte why he blocked me from the little big planet wiki and tell him I asked you to do it Recent Changes Patrol invitation Topher and I would like to invite you to be a part of the . You've shown that you're a reliable person with a good knowledge of the show. You've fixed quite a few mistakes recently. Being a part of the Patrol it just a small addition to what you're already doing, which is when you look at an edit, you mark that you've looked at it. You do this for both the edits that you determine are okay and for the ones that have to be fixed (and then you go ahead and fix it). That way, other members of the Patrol will see that edits have already been checked and they can go on to other edits. If you decide to join the Patrol, your own edits will automatically be marked as Patrolled. It's another indication of the quality work you've done here. When you've made your decision, you can let either one of us know and we'll take it from there. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : You now have Rollback rights. All edits by you from this point will automatically be marked as Patrolled. : If you can, please head over to the Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol forum and select an area that you'd like to work on. You can still mark any of the ones you check outside that area as well. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the error in Raging Bully and Errors Hey Mobo, thanks for clearing up that error... I wasn't sure if it was a real error or not, so I decided to just leave it be until someone else came along less ignorant about stuff like that came along and fixed it. So... thanks again! Chicfreak123 17:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Again, thank you for clearing up Finding Mary Mcguffin... I think this Roger Rabbit is before my time (that reference just kinda flew over my head) but I get your point and I'll just take your word for it. Chicfreak123 15:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! I just wanted to let you know that The Beatles ITunes pic you had in the gazzette was HILARIOUS!!!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 17:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words. I really like writing and drawing cartoons- both for the Gazette and for my own personal amusement and that of my friends- and I really appreciate the compliment. Yer pal, Mobo85 17:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi, it's me, rwmead from DeviantART. It's nice to see you here as well. I hope you stay- it can be kind of hectic around here, but given our discussions we've had over on DeviantART, I know that you and I seem to have similar thoughts when it comes to Phineas and Ferb and what makes it work as well as what makes it funny. Some of the other users can be rather...rambunctious, but I hope that won't drive you away. It hasn't driven me away yet. Enjoy it here! Yer pal, Hello, rwmead! :) Yes, it's always nice to discover fans of a similiar mindset. I've definitely noticed the 'rambunctiousness', but it will not by any means deflect my participation. Thank you for your message! Have a wonderful day :) Alycia 22:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) These New Episodes for Phineas and Ferb/Friends List Hey, Mobo85! I have a question about those two new episodes; Canderemy and The Great Indoors; are they real? I went to the website, and I'm not REALLY sure if that guy is reliable. Oh, and would you like to be my friend on my friends list? Signed, The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 23:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The Great Indoors; Canderemy Where'd you get the plots for these episodes. I can't find them on Zap2it.com. 18:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Found them on DisneyChannelMedianet.com 18:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) PF:Project Candace Rocks You are invited to a discussion about the future of this project at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Candace Rocks. -- Eric the Grape (talk) 11:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Entertainment blogs When you post a blog that contains entertainment news relating to P&F like the ones you've posted recently, feel free to add the Show News blogs category so it will show up on the main page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Death Threats thank you fr keeping me in line, I had to disable this program I have that reads back what I am about to post on anything, problem, it has to read the whole discussion. again thank you, I will delete/edit this as soon as possible, like right now Bpendragon 04:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your concern and understanding. Yer pal, Mobo85 04:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P&F Magazine Dear Mobo85 , Just letting you know the first Magazine cover that was up was a Special Issue which was only available on newsstands, it also had more pages hence the $9.99 price. The Official Phineas and Ferb magazines first issue which is the March April issue is available for subscription and will hit newsstands on the March 22nd and is a different format. This magazine will be offered bi-monthely. There currently is a Phineas and Ferb magazine in Europe but this will be the first one in the US besides the special issue. Matthew Rokicki 20:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your additional information and I am glad to see there were no hard feelings. It has been added to the wiki. Again, best of luck on the magazine. Yer pal, Mobo85 20:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :If you see this issue at any certain store can you please tell me which one you found it in, I'm really trying to get it.561 Clip-O-Rama Episode Description Just out of curiosity, where did you find the official episode description of "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", which I see you have added? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :It came from a press release on the Disney Channel Medianet site entitled "Disney Channel/Disney Junior April 2011 Program Highlights." Yer pal, Mobo85 22:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) What Does He Want? hey Mobo, look at this image that you uploaded: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Candace_Present_Roulette.jpg this music is not included in the iTunes version, so how did you get it without Disney Channel (or Disney XD) Logo? Diovos 16:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : As mentioned on the talk page for said image, this was a press image released by Disney that was also featured on Wired's GeekDad blog. Yer pal, Mobo85 20:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks! (I'm sorry, I didn't see your answer) Diovos 14:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Phineas/Isabella AT2D Commercial Don't mean to bother you, but I was wondering, since the comments on the Across The 2nd Dimenion blog were disabled, if you would be kind enough to describe exactly what you saw on that commercial for the movie. I've yet to see it and I'm so eager to see it for myself. Black Spiderman 04:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No bother at all. Just a few shots of Phineas and Isabella from both the series and movie- Isabella walking up to the gate and saying "What'cha doin'", a shot of Phineas and Isabella next to each other from the portion of the film the ad is teasing, etc. Yer pal, Mobo85 05:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I hope somebody can upload it to Youtube if they do see it again. I still haven't seen it! Black Spiderman 11:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hacked! (Possibly) I'm worried your Twiiter MAY have been hacked. You're retweeting tweets from a random account you don't EVEN follow. Was it hacked, or are you consciously retweeting them? CandaceFan 05:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :My Twitter has not been hacked. Due to the historical significance and newsworthiness of the events currently happening in Libya, I am retweeting some reports about the goings-on. I occasionally retweet tweets from accounts I do not follow if I find them intriguing or, in this case, have some importance to what I am interested in or what is currently going on. I thank you for your concern. Yer pal, Mobo85 05:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter attribution Oops. That's what I get for re-using a previous issue as a template for the new one. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's OK. It happens to the best of us. No offense taken. Yer pal, Mobo85 04:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Norm Why did you remove the appearence section? By accident or something? Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 00:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. I was removing a coincidental allusion and accidentally removed the appearance section as well. I didn't mean to. Yer pal, Mobo85 00:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aliki Grafft Interview Hiya! I'm just wondering is Aliki Graft got in touch with you at all about the interview. I'm super excited to read it, and I just wanna know if she's done answering our questions yet. Thanks! Cosette 21:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC)coesther :An excellent question, my friend. I just got back the answers from Aliki today, as a matter of fact. I'm waiting for some materials from Disney to go with the interview, and hopefully if all goes well it should be up tomorrow. Yer pal, Mobo85 23:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Looking to see if you have any information ... Hi Mobo! I'm sure you recall the Phineas and Isabella-Meapless in Seattle ordeal. I have a few more leads on finding a video of what Dan has said ("let's just say their relationship will seriously grow"), but need a few more 'witnesses'. Do you know anyone who attended this year's Comic-Con? I would love to ask them a few questions to verify this :) Please, though, don't feel obligated to reply to this. You're already such a large help, I can't expect you to follow through with this. Thank you in advance! Alycia 18:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your question. I have no real "leads" on this matter regarding what would I guess be considered "off-the-record" statements regarding what would happen in the future that occurred at Comic-Con. All the information I know of is what was actually spoken at the panels themselves as uploaded to YouTube: the remark that Phineas and Ferb...er, Isabella would kiss soon (which of course referred to the movie) during the Phineas and Ferb panel and Mr. Povenmire's remark during the Q&A after the screening of the movie contemplating that they could do a gag where everyone remembers the events of the movie but Major Monogram quickly wipes their memory Men in Black style, ending with a "we'll see" in regards to Isabella and Phineas. Yer pal, Mobo85 21:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Template date Please remember to put the date on templates. That would be appreciated. Thanks 01:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Escape From Phineas Tower Allusions just wondering, why did you remove the Allusions to Portal and OOT? The voice is closer to GLaDOS than it is to the person in Saw. and the ball area is very similar to one of the rooms in the Gerudo Training grounds in Ocarina of Time. -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 06:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Given the age range of the people who work on the show, it seems unlikely to me that they'd be familiar with video games such as those. Yer pal, Mobo85 06:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Of the two, I think Dan and Swampy might favor video games over a horror movie like Saw. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) P&F Facebook Can you please give me a link to P&F's official Facebook page? I used to check it everyday until it suddenly vanished two months ago. I've been looking for it ever since. —Michael.F 08:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Here ya go. Yer pal, Mobo85 08:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! —Michael.F 09:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome! Yer pal, Mobo85 09:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Episode Confusion Let me get this straight, your saying that "Let's Bounce" is paired with "Quiestest Day Ever" and "Bully Bromance Breakup" is with "The Doonkleberry Imperative" and is all a big mix up for the episodes. Unbelievable, no offense to Disney but what the heck are they doing. They can't just mix it up the episodes that were shown together and Itunes shows the correct pair, and toonzone.net haven't give the production code yet of this. This is very confusing. Well, the best way for me to figure out the real production code of episodes is wait for a update on toonzone and watching Phineas and Ferb in my side since they always shows it in production order. Patrickau 26 02:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :This thread on Toonzone points out that the production code for the upcoming pairing of "Delivery of Destiny/Buford Confidential" is 3-303. The hyphenated production code refers to the fact that the shorts are not actually paired with each other; rather, this is a combination of two shorts from two separate episodes. This is nothing new: Disney has done this with Fish Hooks multiple times, and I recall they used to do it back on ABC Saturday mornings in the late '90s with Pepper Ann and possibly Recess. The episodes as listed on iTunes and Netflix show the correct episode pairings. Toonzone is quite reliable when it comes to the production codes and such, since I believe a couple of the users there actually get scheduling information from the networks. Yer pal, Mobo85 03:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC)